1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are used in a variety of technical fields across a variety of industries due to their advantages. Such secondary batteries are widely used as energy sources of mobile electronic devices, such as digital cameras, cellular phones, or laptop computers, and are also used as energy sources of hybrid electric vehicles that are proposed as a solution to environmental contamination caused by gasoline and diesel internal combustion engines that use fossil fuel.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.